Projeto Puro II
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Três PWP com Hermione. XXCharlie. Bill. Twins.XX
1. Puro Desentendimento

**Nome: **Puro Desentendimento

**Autor: **Fla Cane

**Gênero:** Romance

**Classificação:** M

**Foco: **Charlie/Hermione

**N.A.: **_Segunda parte do Projeto Puro. Demorou eras, mas saiu!_

_Não gostou? X ou Voltar! Gostou, comente._

_Não ganho nada com essa fanfic e por escrever com esses personagens. Nenhum deles me pertence, pois se me pertencessem tudo seria muito diferente._

_Boa Leitura._

* * *

**Puro Desentendimento**

_por Fla Cane_

-Mas que inferno, Charlie!

Hermione gritou tentando tampar o corpo da maneira que conseguia com as mãos. Charlie estava de olhos fechados, tateando a parede do banheiro e depois a pia, procurando por algo.

-Desculpa, Mione, mas deixei o perfume aqui.

-Saia, agora! – ela gritou, pouco se importando com o que ele estava fazendo ali.

Charlie logo achou o perfume e saiu do banheiro, fechando a porta e indo para seu quarto, se arrumar para seu encontro. Já fazia alguns meses que não tinha um encontro e com a expectativa desse, ele estava um pouco ansioso. Entrou eu seu quarto e parou em frente ao espelho e borrifou um pouco do perfume. Estava em devaneios sobre o encontro quando viu pelo reflexo alguém vindo pelo corredor, passos nervosos e duros.

Virou-se a tempo de ver um sabonete voando em sua direção e conseguiu se desviar por meros milímetros. Hermione estava parada na porta, os cabelos escorrendo e grudados nos ombros, a toalha enrolada no corpo que ainda pingava água. Os olhos transmitiam uma raiva que fez Charlie dar um passo para trás.

-Mas quem te deu autorização para entrar no banheiro? – ela perguntou muito brava.

-Eu estou atrasado e você não saia nunca. – respondeu ainda no mesmo lugar.

-Esperasse. – andou para mais perto dele.

-Não dava...

-Ah, e eu ligo se você está atrasado para seu encontro. – disse nervosa, o cortando e vendo ele lhe sorrir.

-Ciúmes?

-Morra, Charlie. – e saiu do quarto, voltando para o banheiro, fechando a porta e voltando para dentro do box, ligando o chuveiro.

Eles eram amigos. Na verdade, eles eram amigos de verdade, desde que a Guerra acabara e Mione se mudara para A Toca. Perdera os pais e estava tão sozinha na época, que Charlie fora o único que a ajudara a sair da tristeza. Conversavam sobre tudo, davam risada e irritavam um ao outro. Mas Hermione estava chateada com Charlie, pois ultimamente o ruivo só falava da garota que ele levaria para sair, e aquilo era a última coisa que estava a fim de escutar.

-Não me respondeu.

-Mas que inferno, Charlie. Outra vez. – Hermione tentou se cobrir outra vez com as mãos, pois a toalha estava longe. Seus olhos fulminando Charlie, que estava parado na porta do box.

-Você não me respondeu. – ele sorriu ao vê-la tentar se cobrir e falhar.

-Saia.

-Não.

Charlie deu dois passos e entrou no box, vendo Hermione se afastar e lhe olhar surpresa. Entrou debaixo do jato de água, molhando toda sua roupa e prendendo Hermione entre ele e a parede de azulejos claros. A morena ainda estava tentando se cobrir e o olhava dentro dos olhos, esperando uma explicação.

-Saia.

-Não.

Suas mãos seguraram os punhos dela, que com força se afastaram do corpo que ela tentava, sem sucesso, esconder. Não pensou muito, apenas a beijou, trazendo o corpo dela para junto do seu, para debaixo d'água.

Resistiu no começo, mas depois já não conseguia, e se deixou levar. Beijava e sentia as mãos deles soltando seus punhos e percorrendo seu corpo, tocando os lugares certos. Não demorou muito e Mione beijava as partes descobertas do corpo de Charlie, colhendo gotas com a ponta da língua e arrepiando poros.

Segurou uma das pernas dela pela coxa, a levantando, até tê-la enlaçada em sua cintura. Hermione gemeu e jogou a cabeça para trás, sentindo o corpo de Charlie inteiro colocado no seu. Prendeu a respiração e a olhou nos olhos, vendo a boca dela se abrir conforme deslizava para dentro dela.

Um suspiro de satisfação escapou dos lábios dela quando os quadris se encontraram e o prazer começou a crescer. Charlie empurrou o corpo dela contra o azulejo frio e segurou a outra perna dela para cima, mantendo-a erguida e com as coxas pressionando seu quadril.

Começou a se mover, entrando e saindo dela com a ajuda da água. Os gemidos contidos dela eram engraçados. Ele a viu segurar o lábio inferior com os dentes, como se quisesse impedir qualquer gemido de satisfação mais alto saísse de sua boca. Já o ruivo gemia e deslizava a língua pelos lábios, forçando seu corpo cada vez mais para dentro dela. Os braços com os músculos tensos do esforço de segura-la e as pernas fincadas no chão com receio de cair.

Os dedos dela seguraram seus cabelos e o trouxeram para um beijo, arrancando um gemido rouco de Charlie, que se despejou dentro dela, enquanto a morena mexia o quadril em um orgasmo forte e satisfatório. Ainda ficaram naquele vai e vem calmo e sem força, apenas aproveitando as sensações que um enviava para o outro. A água caia quente sobre eles, e Hermione pegou o sabonete, deslizando-o por sobre o ombro dele, escorrendo até onde seus corpos se juntavam. Sentiu o quanto estava sensível, e percebeu que ele também.

-O que tem em mente? – ele quis saber.

-Molly vai nos matar por acabar com a água quente.

_Fim_


	2. Puro Conhecimento

**Nome: **Puro Conhecimento

**Autor: **Fla Cane

**Gênero:** Romance

**Classificação:** M

**Foco: **Bill/Hermione

**N.A.: **_Segunda parte do Projeto Puro. Demorou eras, mas saiu!_

_Não gostou? X ou Voltar! Gostou, comente._

_Não ganho nada com essa fanfic e por escrever com esses personagens. Nenhum deles me pertence, pois se me pertencessem tudo seria muito diferente._

_Boa Leitura._

* * *

**Puro Conhecimento**

_por Fla Cane_

Escorou as costas na parede, firmando os pés no chão e uma das mãos segurando o vidro da janela do quarto. Era noite, estava quente e Bill simplesmente não conseguiu resistir. Estava de pé na frente da janela, sem roupa alguma, pois elas grudavam em sua pele devido ao suor. Seus olhos estavam fechados enquanto aproveitava o mínimo vento que vinha de fora batendo em seu corpo e a outra mão mexia-se rapidamente contra si.

Acordara tremendo e se odiando por não deixar o sonho terminar. Sonhara com algumas garotas que conhecia, que as tinha ao mesmo tempo. Estava em sua pior fase do mês. Eram aqueles dias antes da lua cheia, que despertavam seu pior lado. E, infelizmente, ele adorava. Dava em cima de qualquer mulher atraente que visse, cantava e brincava com as amigas dos irmãos e adorava perturbar a mulher de Ron.

Porém, uma em particular não lhe dava a mínima atenção: Hermione. Bill moveu a mão com mais rapidez ao pensar nela. A inalcançável Hermione. Sua respiração estava acelerada e sabia que logo chegaria o orgasmo, mas não ligou de estar nu na frente da janela. Era noite e ninguém o veria se satisfazer pensando em um corpo cheio de curvas, extremamente conhecido.

--*--

-Não dormiu bem, não é? - Hermione perguntou a Bill no café da manhã do dia seguinte e Bill apenas assentiu, balançando a cabeça. – Lua cheia?

-Exato. – não estava muito a fim de conversar, então se levantou dobrando o jornal e saiu. Só de ver aquela boca dela se mover devagar lhe dava uma reação instantânea que ele precisava saciar.

Foi para o quarto e parou perto da cômoda, não poderia ficar na janela pois era dia. Mas ali, era um canto mais escuro de seu quarto e ele precisava daquilo. O banheiro era fora de cogitação, muitas pessoas na casa. Ali era o único lugar que ficaria seguro. Abriu o zíper da calça e afastou levemente o tecido, descendo-o alguns centímetros. Segurou seu membro com força, já pronto.

Sua imaginação criou asas e ele a imaginou ajoelhada a sua frente pedindo, implorando para tê-lo na boca. E ele negava por certo tempo, vendo-a passar a língua nos lábios e implorar que ele deixasse. Até que ele permitia e ela parecia uma criança a se satisfazer com o último doce da Terra. Sua mão se movia rápida e ele teve que segurar na cômoda, suas pernas enfraquecendo.

-Bill?!

Olhou para frente, vendo Hermione parada na porta parcialmente aberta. Os olhos dela estavam presos em sua mão, que havia parado de se mover. Via que as mãos dela tremiam um pouco e o lábio inferior estava preso entre os dentes. Ficaram em silêncio alguns segundos.

-Entre ou saia.

Hermione demorou um pouco para fechar a porta e ir se sentar na cama. Não era de hoje que imaginava Bill sem roupas, a tomando nos braços e a fazendo sua. Não perderia aquilo por nada, mesmo que sentisse o rosto pegando fogo de vergonha.

-Continue.

Bill não esperou segundo pedido e moveu sua mão devagar por seu membro, vendo os olhos dela acompanharem em cada milímetro. Aquilo era bom demais para ser verdade. Hermione, a única garota que ele achara que nunca teria, estava ali, sentada em sua cama; as mãos cravadas no lençol, a língua umidecendo os lábios a todo momento, a respiração acelerada.

Via-o mexer a mão mais rápido, cada vez mais rápido. Os olhos dele cravados nos seus e a respiração tão alta que ela achava impossível alguém do lado de fora do quarto não ter escutado. Mas de repente, ele parou, soltou-se e encostou na parede, olhando-a firmemente, como se falasse algo.

Não pensou direito ao se levantar e se aproximar dele, beijando-o e deixando que ele colocasse sua mão em seu membro. Primeiro Mione só o segurou, mas logo após passou a mover para cima e para baixo, vendo-o fechar os olhos e a boca soltar um gemido baixo. Continuou com o movimento, acelerando de pouco em pouco.

Ele pouco acreditava que era Hermione mesmo que o estava dando aquele prazer, mas o corpo de garota, as curvas, os cabelos castanhos e a mão pequena confirmavam isso. E ela estava se empenhando, cada vez mais rápido, vendo Bill arquear contra a parede. E ele a segurou pelos cabelos, puxando-a para junto de si e a beijando, jorrando em sua mão e roupa.

Acalmou-se no beijo dela, aproveitando os pequenos espasmos que os movimentos que ela ainda fazia, lhe mandavam. Gemeu dentro da boca dela, e escorreu sua mão pela coxa dela, chegando a renda. Ela suspirou em surpresa.

-Lua cheia, lembra?

_Fim_


	3. Puro Duplo

**Nome: **Puro Duplo

**Autor: **Fla Cane

**Gênero:** Romance

**Classificação:** M

**Foco: **Twins/Hermione

**N.A.:** _Segunda parte do Projeto Puro. Demorou eras, mas saiu!_

_Não gostou? X ou Voltar! Gostou, comente._

_Não ganho nada com essa fanfic e por escrever com esses personagens. Nenhum deles me pertence, pois se me pertencessem tudo seria muito diferente._

_Boa Leitura._

* * *

**Puro Duplo**

_por Fla Cane_

Hermione se virou e abraçou o corpo de George, deixando Fred beijar suas costas, fazendo novas marcas com os dentes. Estava sem camisa, sem saia e o corredor frio de Hogwarts era sua testemunha. George estava sem camisa, de gravata e a calça aberta. Não via a hora de beijar e tocar Hermione, passara o dia todo pensando sobre isso.

Fred estava com a camisa e a calça aberta, sem gravata, o frio do corredor eles já nem sentiam, o importante era o corpo do outro. George puxou Mione e Fred, e encostou suas costas na parede, era noite, ficaria mais fácil se as sombras lhes escondessem. Mas ainda existia a luz da lua para lhes guiar, mesmo que já tivessem decorado um o corpo do outro.

Fred prensou Mione contra o corpo de George e beijou sua nuca, segurando seus cabelos com força, ouvindo-a gemer contra a boca do irmão. As mãos dela arranhavam os ombros de George e Fred adorava ouvir os gemidos de dor do gêmeo. Aquilo excitava aos três.

-Tenho que terminar minha ronda. – Mione disse entre um beijo e outro de George.

Sua frase surtiu o efeito esperado em ambos rapazes. George colocou suas mãos nos seios dela, puxando com as pontas dos dedos a renda para o lado e acariciando os mamilos. Fred puxou a renda dela pelas pernas com força e sem pedir autorização a acariciou, vendo-a arquear e gemer baixo. Adorava vê-la daquele modo.

-Vamos, Fred. Por favor. – ela pediu, já não agüentando mais os dedos dele entre suas pernas e as mãos de George acariciando seus seios.

Riu no ouvindo dela, adorava quando ela pedia. Era como combustível no fogo. Afastou as pernas dela com seu joelho e sem esperar um segundo, deslizou para dentro dela. Um grito de dor abafado pelos lábios de George. Fred investia contra a morena, rindo em seu ouvido e sentindo o corpo dela cada vez mais receptivo, fazendo-o entrar com mais facilidade.

George mordiscou os lábios dela ao senti-la segurando seu membro e começando a movê-lo para cima e para baixo, bem rápido, no ritmo das investida de seu irmão no corpo da morena. Olhou para Fred e riu junto com ele, vendo o quanto ela fazia falta no dia deles.

-Um duplo, sim? – ela disse rindo, sentindo George em sua mão e Fred dentro de seu corpo.

Os seios dela estavam pressionados contra o peito de George, que adorava a sensação da pele quente dela contra a sua. E o ritmo dos três acelerou, Fred investindo com mais força em Mione, ouvindo dizer que estava próxima do orgasmo e George próximo ao dele. Pele quente contra pele quente e os três conseguiram chegar ao orgasmo ao mesmo tempo; Fred dentro de Hermione, e George nas mãos dela.

Os gêmeos ainda vislumbraram a morena arquear e mexer o quadril, aproveitando a onda de satisfação que lhe tomava o corpo. O prazer de ter Fred e George ao mesmo tempo, de conseguir satisfaze-los, assim como eles faziam com ela. Beijou a boca de cada um bem devagar.

-Meu turno acaba em algumas horas. – sorriu para George a sua frente. – Outro duplo?

Fred e George riram. E aceitaram.

_Fim_


End file.
